Sunday Afternoon
by Leez Meew
Summary: Si existía algo mas aburrido que un domingo, era una tarde de domingo sin nada que hacer, pero ¡Tails tiene una idea! Un juego de mesa bastante peculiar parece prometedor, pero ¿Seguirán hasta el final o perderán su orgullo? ¿serán capaces de cumplir todos los retos o se retiraran uno a uno como perdedores?


—me muero de calor— se quejo el equidna.

—Quejarte no soluciona nada, idiota— contesto la murciélago sentada a su lado.

—El verdadero problema es que me muero de aburrimiento— hablo un erizo de púas azules mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor el cual se encontraban viendo el y sus amigos.

—¿Quieres dejar un maldito canal?— la eriza de rosadas púas comenzaba a molestarse —, ya le diste la vuelta a los canales tres veces— arrebató el control remoto de las manos de sus compañero.

—¡Oye!— se quejó Sonic —,yo encendí el televisor, es mi casa, por lo tanto yo elijo que ver.

Y fue así como una discusión global inicio, todos los presentes se encontraban defendiendo su punto ya fuera por el televisor, el calor o el simple hecho de que su compañero de junto no se callaba, todos los amigos se encontraban inmiscuidos el la discusión con excepción de un pequeño zorro en cual trataba de detener a los presentes.

—chicos— la leve voz del zorro no se comparaba con el griterío de los otros —,chicos— intento elevar su tono un poco mas, pero sin obtener los resultados deseados —¡Chicos!— finalmente logro detener la tan acalorada discusión, convirtiéndose ahora en un sepulcral silencio.

—¡Yo quiero un cupcake!— la voz del erizo de púas platudas resalto sobre el silencio haciendo que todas las miradas de sus compañeros se posaran interrogantes sobre el –lo...lo siento— se disculpó nervioso —,prosigue Tails.

—Como decía— aclaro su garganta —,he encontrado este juego de mesa— elevo la caja que sostenía sobre sus manos —,creo que seria buena idea jugar— levo sus hombros— ya saben, para matar el aburrimiento.

—¿Reto time?— el equidna leyó en voz alta el nombre de la caja —¿Qué rayos es esto?

—Lo encontré en el ático, parece un simple juego de retos

—¿En el ático?— Finalmente intervino Sonic quien se había mantenido desinteresado hasta el momento —, no recuerdo haber comprado esto— analizo la caja con desinterés –paso, parece aburrido.

—¡Excusas!— grito el equidna haciendo que sonic quien ya estaba por irse se detuviera.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— el erizo se giro sobre sus talones y clavo una mirada retadora en su amigo.

—no te parece aburrido— knuckles cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho —, la realidad es que tienes miedo de perder ante mi.

—¡¿Miedo de ti?!— respondió Sonic con una sínica risa –no me hagas reír, soy capaz de patearte el trasero cuando y como me lo proponga.

—¿a si?— la mirada de knuckles lucia mas molesta –pues demuéstralo.

—No necesito demostrarte nada— el erizo de púas azules se giro para continua con sus caminio.

—Eso solo prueba que eres una gallina— el equidna comenzó a hacer sonidos de gallina mientras agitaba los brazos –miren soy Sonic y tengo miedo.

—¡Cállate!— se giro nuevamente el erizo –te venceré y te arrepentirás de esto— si que estaba molesto, le habían herido su orgullo.

—hagámoslo interesante...

—Te escucho— el erizo esbozo una media sonrisa, estaba seguro de que ganaría.

—El perdedor será el sirviente del otro por una semana— propuso el equidna.

—Chicos creo que esto no es necesario— intervino Tails quien al parecer era el único asustado con lo sucedido.

—¿una semana?— río cínicamente —, un mes— el Joven erizo estiro su mano esperando estrecharla con la de knuckles.

—¡Es un trato!— acepto eufórico el equidna convencido de que seria el vencedor.

—¡si, vamos a jugar!— intervino Silver quien parecía haber sido el único quien no había tomado el asusto de la apuesta con ninguna importancia.

—¿Qué debemos hacer Tails?— Amy comenzó a colocar todas las tarjetas contenidas en la caja en la mesa de la sala mientras el pequeño zorro leía las instrucciones —¿No juagaras Blaze?— cuestionó a la gata lila al notar que era la única que aun no se sentaba alrededor de la mesa.

—Gracias Rose, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, así que pasaré— y dicho esto regresó su vista al libro que había estalo leyendo desde que llegó.

—Aquí dice que los jugadores de deben de enumerar y...

—¡Uno!— el grito eufórico de Sonic interrumpió al su amigo de dos colas.

—¡seis!— de siguió el equidna.

Los demás jugadores no pelearon por un lugar, simplemente designaron por el orden en que se encontraban sentados, resultando en Rouge el dos, Silver el tres, Tails el cuatro y Amy como el cinco.

—Como decía— una vez asignados los números Tails continuó leyendo las instrucciones –es bastante simple: primero el jugador numero uno toma una tarjeta en la cual viene asignado un reto y un numero de puntos el cual el jugador que sea castigado ganara o perderá al aceptar o rechazar el reto, después tirara el dado y este señalara el jugador que será castigado y asi sucesivamente. Nota si el jugador rechaza el reto los puntos serán sumados al marcador del retador.

—¿así de simple?— pregunto knuckles —¿son necesarias de tantas hojas solo para eso?— cuestionó señalando el instructivo.

—La mayor parte de as hojas hablan sobre casos y tarjetas especiales.

—¿Y como sabremos cuando termina?— cuestionó Amy.

—Se debe elegir un limite de rondas y gana e jugador que acumule mas puntos hasta ese momento o hasta que todos los jugadores salgan.

—Elijamos un limite o esto nunca terminará, propongo cuatro— Hablo la eriza rosa.

—me parece bien— dijeron todos al unísono

—¡Comencemos con la acción, voy primero!— Sonic tomó la primera tarjeta e montículo y poso su vista sobre ella entusiasmado por el reto que le tocaría asignar, pero de inmediato su sonrisa se borró al notar que la carta simplemente tenia un pequeño numero diez en la esquina inferior—¿Qué rayos es esto?— pregunto molesto.

—veamos— tails busco en el instructivo la imagen de la carta que tenia Sonic –es un comodín, permite asignar cualquier reto, por ello tiene la puntuación mas alta posible.

—perfecto— Sonic sonrió con malicia posando su vista en knuckles, esperando que al tirar el dado callera un seis.

El dado reboto un par de veces y todos estaban mas que nerviosos, pues sabían lo que la mente retorcida de Sonic era capaz de hacer, pero finalmente suspiraron de alivio al ver que el dado se detenía dejando el su cara superior un numero seis.

—¡Si!— grito eufórico Sonic –yo Sonic te reto a partir de este momento y hasta que acabe el juego sujetes a Rouge de la mano.

—¡¿que?!— gritaron ambos al unísono.

—No lo hare— se cruzo de brazos el equidna adquiriendo una coloración mas roja de lo normal.

—Entonces perderás diez puntos y estarás en números negativos y yo estaré en obvia ventaja sobre ti.

Fue en ese momento el que knuckles comenzó a pensar el la gran importancia que tenia ese reto si quería ganar el juego, era la carta con la puntuación mas alta y si no cumplía ese reto perdería diez puntos que ni siquiera tenia y para colmo estos serian ganados por Sonic, además de que no sabia si volvería a ser retado lo suficiente como para poder acumular la suficiente cantidad de punto para vencer a Sonic.

—De a cuerdo— suspiro extendiendo su mano hacia la chica murciélago.

—Ni sueñes que te tomare la mano— se cruzo de brazos la curvilínea chica.

—escucha, no me agrada para nada la idea a mi tampoco, pero necesito que me ayudes— las mejillas del equidna estaban mas rojas de lo normal —. te dejare robar mi esmeralda— susurró.

—Trato— la joven murciélago tomo l mano del chico haciendo que este se estremeciera.

—Mi turno— la murciélago tomo una carta y leyó –bebe agua de un charco, cinco puntos. Iug— y dicho esto arrojo el dado sobre la mesa, marcando este un cuatro indicando que era el castigo para Tails.

—no creo que sea buena idea, chicos— el zorro se comenzó a poner nervioso –los charcos están llenos de bacterias, seria peligroso.

—Solo hazlo, Tails— insistió Silver.

Y después de mucha insistencia finalmente el pequeño zorrito bebió agua de un charco. Los retos continuaron, bastante simples, desde beber dos litros de agua en menos de un minuto hasta comer una cucharada de tierra pando por lamer el suelo; la mayoría de los retos habían sido cumplidos pero algunos habían rechazado un par de veces.

—mi turno— pronuncio el equidna tomado una carta entre sus dedos —: dinos ¿Quién te gusta? Siete puntos— el solo leer la carta le hizo un vuelco en el estomago, tiro el dado y este marcó el numero tres, indicando que Silver debía responder.

—ehh— el chico de plateadas púas estaba nervioso, hasta ahora había pasado de todos los retos y había jurado que la próxima vez que fuera su turno cumpliría —Paso.

—No puedes pasar lo prometiste, Silver— le recordó knuckles.

—No es realmente relevante, saben— jugueteaba nervioso con sus dedos.

—Solo dilo, es simple— se encogió de hombros Rouge —,además estas en números negativos chico y recuerda que el que tenga menos puntos paga la cena— canturreo.

—de acurdo se los diré, pero deben mantenerlo en secreto— inhalo profundo y finalmente hablo —, es Blaze— susurro apenas audible, para evitar que la gata lila quien se abstenía concentrada en su libro le escuchara.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se limitaron a mirarlo sonrientes.

—¿Qué pasa?— cuestionó Silver —¿demasiado sorprendidos?

—de hecho era demasiado obvio— dijo Amy a lo cual los de mas asintieron dejando a Silver en una especia de shock.

—Muy bien, muy bien, es mi turno— Sonic saco una carta por cuarta vez, lo que indicaba que esta seria la ultima ronda, la que definiría al ganador, lo cual seguía siendo una disputa bastante cerrada entre el y knuckles quienes iban cuenta y cinco a cuarenta y siete respectivamente— el reto anterior se repite. Siete puntos— trago saliva y tiro el dado, el cual bailo un par de veces para fielmente detenerse en el numero cinco, Amy.

Las miradas de ambos erizos se elevaron para conectarse, ambos estaban hombro a hombro el uno junto al otro, no pudieron evitarlo; las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de carmín, quienes desviaron la mirada tratando de ocultarlo. No era secreto que Amy estaba mas que enamorada de el chico de azules púas, pero si que era incomodo hablar de el tema y mas con todos su amigos observándoles fijamente.

—Bueno— la chica rompió el silencio —,yo creo que todos aquí sabemos esa respuesta ¿no? —sobó su hombro con nerviosismo –así que no creo que sea necesarios que lo diga.

—Vamos Amy no seas cobarde— la codeo Rouge.

—bueno...— la chica inhaló — todos saben lo mucho que me gustas hizo una pausa armándose de valor—… Sonic— las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora.

Sonic se imitó a tratar de contener y ocultar el sonrojo que luchaba por hacerse presente en sus mejillas, ignorando el comentario de su amiga, haciendo que esta se sintiera extrañamente triste.

El juego continuo sin hablar mas sobre los temas amorosos, era el ultimo turno y Sonic y knuckles se encontraba empatados, en cincuenta puntos, era el turno de knuckles así que su única esperanza para ganar era que el jugador al cual retara rechazara el reto, por otro lado la única esperanza para Sonic era que el reto fura para el y lo completara.

—muy bien mi turno— knuckles tomo entre sus temblorosos dedos la carta y con temor posiciono sus ojos sobre ella, tardó un par de segundo en notarlo, se trataba de otro comodín, tenia prácticamente la victoria asegurada –prepárate para ser mi sirviente, Sonic— restregó la carta el el rostro del erizo quien inmediatamente formo una mueca de disgusto y preocupación –victoria, ven a mi— el equidna arrojo el dado despreocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, ya podía saborear el éxito, su corazón casi se detiene al ver como el dado se detenía el numero uno, Sonic aun tenia esperanzas de ganar –No cantes victoria tan rápido, Sonic— analizo su entorno por un par de segundos a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar un reto tan fuerte que ni el mismísimo Sonic se atreviera a aceptar, cuando su mirada se poso sobre la linda eriza rosa y una torcida sonrisa se dibujaba sobre sus labios haciendo que Sonic quien se mantenía expectante sintiera miedo por primera vez —Tendrás que besar a Amy, por al menos cinco segundos.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron a su máxima capacidad y posaron sus vistas sobre los dos erizos implicados en el reto los cuales se veían entre sí pasmados.

—Estas demente— Sonic tiró del pañuelo en su cuello con fin de deshacer el nudo en su cuello —, además eso no está permitido por las reglas— mintió.

—De hecho Sonic— Tails se introdujo en la discusión— aquí dice— señalo en instructivo – que el comodín otorga un reto totalmente libre en tanto no afecte la salud de nadie.

—!Ese reto está afectando mi salud psicología!— debatió el erizo ofendiendo profundamente a Amy la cual no entendía el hecho de que Sonic tuviera tanto conflicto con el reto, era solo un beso —,yo jamás besaría a Amy— eso había dolido en lo profundo del corazón de la chica.

—¿Disculpa?— vociferó evidentemente molesta Amy —A mi me suena más como que eres un cobarde— la chica se levantó de la mesa molesta con el fin de irse del lugar—, espero que disfrutes tu mes como esclavo.

Fue en ese momento en el cual Sonic recordó su apuesta y fallo en cuenta que de si rechazaba el reto todo saldría mal, pues tendría que ser esclavo de knuckles y además Amy estaría molesta por bastante tiempo, pues incluso el había notado que la forma de negarse al reto no había sido de lo más sutil.

—Serás mi esclavo— celebró knuckles al ver a la eriza alejarse.

—Ni en tus sueños— el erizo lanzó una mirada retadora al equidna.

Sonic se paró inmediatamente de su silla y demostrando que era el erizo más veloz sobre el planeta alcanzó a su mejor amiga justo antes de que está saliera de la sala.

—Olvida lo que dije ames— susurro sobre los labios de la chica antes de posar su boca sobre estos la son de que colocaba sus manos sobre la cintura de su inseparable amiga.

Amy con sorpresa abrió sus ojos como platos durante un par de segundos hasta que cayó en cuenta de que su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad y disfrutó cada segundo como si estos fueran los últimos de su vida, mientras dentro de si saltaba de felicidad y debía admitirlo se sentía aún mejor de como lo había imaginado.

—Excelente sabor de brillo labial, me encantan las fresas— susurró Sonic a su anonadada amiga al momento de separarse de ella – La casa debe estar reluciente mañana knuckles y también quiero mi desayuno en la cama— miro triunfal a knuckles para posteriormente salir disparado lo más rápido que había corrido en toda su vida con el fin de que sus compañeros no notarán el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Todos posaron sus ojos sobre el equidna el cual no conseguía hacerse a idea de que sería sirviente durante un mes completo, los amigos ser reían de la ingenuidad de knuckles con excepción de Amy la cual seguía suspirando estática en el mismo lugar donde su sueño se había hecho realidad.


End file.
